If We Were A Disney Song, What Would We Be?
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: So if you applied a Disney song to your relationship what do you think it would be? For Scott and Allison, it would be something from Aladdin maybe? For Jackson and Danny, it would just be Won't Say I'm In Love because Jackson's, Jackson's. But what would Stiles and Derek be?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, or songs, just the extreme fluffy plot line.

Hello, feels like forever since I posted a Sterek fic.

Ages ago me and my sister where joking about and I was like Scott and Allison would be Can't forget about love, or whole new world. Lol, for my fic pairing, Jackson and Danny would be Won't say I'm in love. And she agreed, but we couldn't decided what Derek and Stiles would be?

She loves both the songs suggested for them, she suggested them. But I think I like her second choice better. (Stiles suggestion in the fic.)

A bit of a random thing to talk about, but we are ever young at heart and we love our Disney songs. :) Never grow too serious in life.

I know this is pointless, _**extremely fluffy**_ fic. Honestly I don't even know how I get so mushy, but well I did.

Hope you like it and it's not too bad?

* * *

If We Were A Disney Song, What Would We Be?

Stiles frowned trying to read the same line, he been staring at for the past five minutes, but was distracted. Out the corner of his eye he could see something happening. His bestie was up to something and he had a feeling he was about to find out what that was exactly. He also had inkling as to what it might be about.

Moving his eyes from the writing on the page, he looked towards the slim metal band wrapped around his finger. The sight made his lips curve up as he moved his thumb to brush the band, still feeling the mix of emotions passing through him; he had when Derek presented him with his ring.

The way Derek gave it to him was so romantic and intimate, hence the rush of feelings even after a couple of months of wearing it.

He always thought it was unfair how woman could get nice engagement rings and yet men didn't really get anything. Of course they got their wedding band, but nothing like an engagement ring. (There was a market out there no one had tapped into yet.)

It wasn't anything big, fancy or over the top, it was just simple and sweet.

Which he loved.

It was a slim band of white gold, with small black stones embedded in the top half of the band.

It was perfect.

Stiles loved it; so much so he also didn't want to take it off when they got married, which left him deciding on a slim wedding band to accompany his engagement ring. Most wedding bands for men where thick because it was all they wore, but Stiles planned to wear both, so slim it was.

Not that they had decided on the rings yet, they would of course do that closer to the wedding date, which was over a year away. He had enjoyed the first couple of months of the engagement for what it was, purely the engagement.

There wasn't a rush, or rule saying he had to start planning the wedding the moment the ring was on his finger, unlike everyone else who seemed to think he should.

Stiles wanted to enjoy this stage of his and Derek's relationship, of just being engaged, enjoying its afterglow.

So wedding planning was just bits here and there, nothing major yet. They had no venue, food choices, wedding music, flowers arrangements, or even clothing attire.

They only thing that had been decided already was the wedding party….and only because they decided it, themselves.

Scott was the best man, and Jackson decided he was Derek's. (Even if he stilled denied they were friends after all these years together as a pack and family.)

So if Jackson was Derek's best man, then that meant his mate would be his choice companion for walking down the aisle. So Danny became a groomsmen, and Scott decided Allison was one too because he didn't want to walk down the aisle alone. He failed to notice that Allison was a woman and couldn't count as a groomsman.

Neither of the (self-appointed) best men even knew who was the one walking down the aisle because even he and Derek didn't know which of them was walking down the aisle or hell if there even would be an aisle.

And he refused to decide just yet what their decision (Their decision being him and his mates.) would be, which annoyed the others… the others mainly being Scott and strangely Jackson aswell.

So slowly over the past couple of months the wedding party tried to get him to plan the wedding, by leaving magazines about, or dropping hints, before Scott got board of waiting and just started ambushing him.

Creating random scenarios; like telling him let's go grab a bite to eat and taking him to look a wedding venues.

Or let's go into next town over for the day, which meant let's go wedding attire shopping.

And you get the idea, so Stiles started declining Scott's offers to hang out, and thankful the last few weeks had been quiet…but clearly that was over.

"What are you doing?" He turned his head to look at the doorway seeing Scott's back to him.

"Me nothing." Scott stretched and pretended to yawn. "Just chilling, feel like relaxing and listening to some music." He glanced over his shoulder at his best friend. "You?"

"No." Stiles narrowed his eyes at his friend, knowing what was coming.

"Yeah cool." He nodded towards Jackson, who started pressing buttons on a remote. "I find when I listen to music, I want to dance to it." Scott turned around facing his best friend and smiled widely, holding his arms open. "Dance with me."

Stiles felt his lips curving up, even when they shouldn't be. But his best friend had got dressed up; he was wearing a shirt with a bow tie. "Really?"

"Really." Scott moved his hands to straighten his bow tie, "You like?" If he did then they could look at it for wedding clothing attire.

"No." He found himself supressing a laugh as he looked at his best friend. "Just no."

"Aww man, come on." He dropped his arms, nearly deflating. "You're supposed to be excited and planning, not fighting me at every turn."

Stiles closed his book, and rested it on the arm of the couch. "Yes I'm supposed to be planning; I didn't hire you or Jackson to plan it for me."

Jackson scoffed at the words as he entered the room, dropping onto the second couch to the left of Stiles. "It's a wedding, if left in yours or Scott's hand it would turn into a circus. Hence why I'm needed." No one planned a party like he did, his mother taught him well and he would use his knowledge to make sure this wedding, was nothing but spectacular.

Allison rubbed her boyfriend's back. "It's ok. Scott, he's not saying no, just not right now." Her man was so excited for this wedding, wanting to be there for his best friend, but Scott was getting a little too far ahead of himself. She had tried to rein him in, but Scott's enthusiasm, excitement and happiness was hard to say no to.

Stiles raised one eyebrow when the wedding song came on, the one many people walked down the aisle to. When would they give it a rest? "How do you even know if I want this playing at the ceremony?"

"It's a wedding." Of course it was going to be played, none of that stupid shit like dancing down the aisle, or putting on another song, instead of the wedding march. "The walk is purely about you, and the music is adding to the moment of you taking your steps towards your future." Not taking away from it, by playing shit music and acting like an idiot down the aisle.

Stiles made a face of aww as he looked at Jackson. "See I knew you had a heart, and the wedding planning is just bringing it out." He placed a hand over his chest and found his smile growing as Allison made appropriate cooing noises.

"Shut up." He crossed his arms and shot the other man a look.

Stiles felt his grin grow and tilted his head, "You're secretly a romantic at heart aren't you?"

Danny leaned against the doorway. "Yeah, his favourite kind of film is a rom-com." He grinned at his mate, knowing Jackson would get him back, but he liked the fact that since leaving school, he had slowly relaxed his icy facade.

Jackson smirked at his mate, narrowing his eyes, silently vowing to get him back. Before turning his attention to Stiles. "You diverted attention to me because you can't dance can you." He knew the truth.

"What of course I can?" He danced, didn't mean he was good at though. He pushed to his feet and held his hands out towards Scott. "Dance with me."

Scott grinned grabbing his best friend's hands and started prancing around the room, like they did when they were five. Ignoring the laughter coming from behind him.

Stiles took the piss, prancing around the room with Scott, slowly making turns as they worked their way around the room.

Jackson found himself grinning, at their dancing. "I knew it."

Allison shook her head, at their actions and retorted to Jackson's comment. "Like you could do any better."

"I can." He jutted his chin out, knowing he could.

Scott slowed their prancing. "Yeah right, we don't need to hear the sounds of an elephant prancing about the room."

Stiles laughed as he banged into Scott as they came to an abrupt stop, and looked over his best friend's shoulder seeing his mate and grinned.

"As a posse to a heard of buffalo, stomping thought it." Derek could hear every word being said, before Scott and Jackson decided to ambush Stiles with wedding music. But when he heard stomping about he had to come down and save his mate from it all, only he seemed to be having fun prancing around the room.

Scott let go a Stiles when Derek, pushed him to the side. "You do know he will have to dance with others at the wedding." Derek couldn't keep Stiles all to himself.

"I know, his dad." Then it would be him again, so Scott could go chase a cat if he thought he would get to dance with his mate. Looking towards Stiles he raised one eyebrow. "Please tell me, you can dance?" Because if that was how Stiles dance then, there might not be any music at their wedding. No music meant his mate couldn't embarrass himself.

"Yes." He stepped into his mate, resting his hand on Derek's hips. "I know how to dance." He pressed their lips together, before pulling his head back slightly. "Unlike Jackson."

"I can dance Stilinski, don't worry about it. I would show you but I don't want to you getting worried about how good I am." He smirked when the other teen just gave him a look, they may not know it but he took dance classes when he was younger so he knew how to dance.

Scott bent down in front of the Ipod, wanting to change the song. "You do know the chicken dance when out of style in the nineties."

Danny laughed from his position in the doorway, but came to his mates defence. "He took dance lessons with his mother. She had no one to go and she really wanted to go, so Jackson went with her."

He glared at his mate, giving him the sourest look. When was he going to shut up, did he not know what was good for him? Obviously he wasn't being clear in his silent facial expressions, so just to make sure, he spoke very clear. "Shut up, no one was talking to you."

Allison awed. "Isn't that sweet."

"Probably stood on her toes." Nothing sweet about that, Scott scrolled through the songs on his Ipod, scrolling passed a certain one that made him grin. "Hey Jackson, what would your Disney song be?"

"My what?" He looked towards the other teen, having absolutely no idea what the younger man was going on about. Who the fuck watched Disney at their age, anyway?

Stiles moved one hand to rest on his mates shoulder, resting against Derek as he spoke to Jackson. "Your Disney song?" Everyone had a Disney song; just sometimes they didn't always know it. "It can be your favourite song, or one that relates to you the most, or the one that sums up your relationship perfectly."

Allison frowned having no idea what they were going on about, but she found herself amused by the conversation. "Really?"

"Yeah." He looked at his best friend, knowing without even having to say anything what song Scott had picked for Jackson, it was like it was literally written for the man. The man who denied his emotions, and repressed them.

Scott pressed play and stood up, looking towards Jackson finding himself, trying to compose himself as he sat on the arm of the couch.

Jackson frowned at the song, not knowing what it was at first, some lady singing about rotten judgement and no man's worth the aggravation….what? He looked from Scott to Stiles seeing the amusement clear on their face, and it was only as both the idiots started singing did he realise what song it was.

"Who'd ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya." Scott nodded his head as he sang the lyrics knowing they were completely true for Jackson.

"Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya. Girl ya can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of." Stiles started laughing when Jackson's started shaking his head at such the right time.

No chance, no way…

He stopped shaking his head when they started crack up, and pushed off the couch, moving passed them, intending to leave. "Idiots." However he only got to the doorway, before Danny's arm reached out, grabbing him around the waste.

Danny was trying really hard not to laugh; it was just great timing when Jackson started shaking his head. "Come on guys, don't be mean." His mate was just a very private person, nothing wrong with that and it didn't mean he was in denial…at least not now in their relationship. In the beginning he might have been, but not now.

Stiles slowed his laughing down as he looked at Jackson. "Sorry, but it really does apply to you."

Jackson turned around; ready to give Stilinski something that really applied to him, but didn't get very far.

Allison laughter died down from her position on the floor. Leaning back on her hands she looked at Stiles, raising one eyebrow. "I'm curious what would mine and Scott's be?"

Stiles opened his mouth, ready to give them their song but his mate beat him too it.

Derek got it now, he understood how it worked. "Aladdin Can't forget about love." The woman did try to break up with Scott at one point, Scott vow to wait for her, while she tried to move on yet they ended up back together. He really didn't see the point in them breaking up in the first place, but who truly understood puppy love.

Scott shrugged one shoulder as he looked at his girlfriend, she did think it was better if they broke up, but there just meant to be and he knew it, so he waited and they did get back together. She couldn't forget about their love.

See, Disney songs truly do apply to everyday life; you just had to find the right one.

Allison smiled at her boyfriend, seeing the expression on his face. She was kind of stupid back then thinking it would be better if they weren't together, but she didn't want to be without him.

Jackson was going to throw up, "Please just stop." The looks on their faces where making him nauseous.

Danny tightened his arms around his mates' waist, as Jackson leaned back into him. ""What would yours be?"

"Savages." Jackson nodded his head, before changing his mind. "No, I'll make a man out of you." That was perfect for them, Derek making Stiles into a man; he had to admit that Stilinski was less awkward these days, than he was before he started dating Derek.

Allison didn't think the songs Jackson said were right. Derek wasn't the friendliest person back then, he was kind of keep to himself and keep people away. Kind of like the Beast…"Oh Beauty and the Beast, tale as old as time."

Derek just gave his mate a look, not bothering to even comment on what they suggested. Beauty and the bliddy Beast. He was slightly Anti-social back then, but he wasn't like the Beast.

Scott shouted his one out as it popped in his head. "No, something there from Beauty and the Beast."

Stiles found himself grinning at the suggestions, they all where alright but not really applying. Yet he found his eyebrows raised when Derek whispered something to him.

"So close."

So close? He had to think for a minute that was from Enchanted wasn't it?

Scott scrolled through the songs as fast as he could wondering if he had that, with Allison next to him.

He didn't say anything as he looked at his mate, he wasn't one for songs but he liked the words. The song had a nice meaning, he thought life had lost a lot of things when he lost his family, but with Stiles he was discovering it had some much more to offer.

He already thought he had everything he needed, but they still had a little way to go yet. They were just starting their lives together as a couple, as mates. Just the two of them, moving in together, getting married, and having the rest of their lives to do things together.

Fifty, if not more, years of even more love and happiness to come and Derek couldn't wait for it.

Scott pressed play when he found the song, and eased to sit back, watching as Derek slid his arms around Stiles starting to sway and found his lips curving up in a soft smile, at the sight. Happy for his best friend.

Stiles slid his forearms around his mates' neck, stepping gently into him, and started to sway while tilted his head a fraction. He did like the song, but he probably didn't have the same view on it as Derek.

To him, he had everything he would ever need, would ever want. He and Derek where together, as their life would unfold, he was sure it would be wonderful, with good times and bad, and plenty of surprises to be had.

But through all that he would have his mate, and that was all he needed.

"So this is love. James Ingram." He thought that was their song.

Derek hummed as they continued to sway, that could maybe be their song. Either way as long as he was dancing with Stiles, he didn't really care what music was playing.

Stiles tightened his forearms around his mates' neck, brushing their lips softly as they continued to sway, feeling happy and relaxed. Excited at the thought of getting to dance, all his dances with Derek for the rest of his life.

Who needed a Disney song, when you had your own fairy tale going on?

* * *

Wasn't that just sappy as sh- (you get the drift.)

Hope it wasn't too bad and you liked it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
